Titanic
The RMS Titanic was a ship that sank a long ass time ago..like 1912. It only sank because it was British and not American. It took 73 years to find it underwater; but it was found by an AMERICAN. Suck on that one USSR. It had approximately 2,200 people on board and only 706 survived. All of them are dead now so NO you can't interview any of them. The last one to kick the bucket was the youngest on board anyway at about 9 months old. Memo: Osama Bin Iceberg Determined to Strike Titanic For years liberals have accused William Howard Taft of knowing that an iceberg attack was inevitable; they accused Taft on being soft on Icebergs (this was the beginning of The War on Terra). This is a lie, we all know that the Obama administration used a time machine and then they caused the iceberg to attack the TitanicWe have no evidence of this but our guts tell us this is the truth. So it is all Obama's fault, case close. Shortage of Life Boats After the death of so many poor and rich people, the Welfare Queen community started to sue the White Star Line for homicidal negligenceback in 1912 killing poor people was an acceptable sport.. They accused the company of failing to maintain acceptable numbers of life boats for every passenger to guarantee their safety. Sorry poor people, but this is America and life boats are not a right but a privilege. If they didnt want to die drowning on the icy cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean, maybe next time they should work harder and save enough money to save your rich poor asses just like many rich folks didMany White Star Line employees made a killing that year on the sale of life boats, literally.. If the White Star Line were forced to provide a life boat for every poor passengers then it would cut on their profit margins forcing them to be out of business. How are you going to cross the Atlantic ocean next time? Are you going to swim all the way to New York? The alternative would had been to increase ticket prices for poor passengers to cover the rising cost to justify the purchase of new life boats. It would had been a matter of time before the liberals started accusing White Star Line of discriminating and punishing the poor working class with higher prices, because that is what they do. Luckily justice prevailed as it was proven that poor people have no rights and it is their fault for not being born rich with a skin that insulates them from cold temperaturesThe rich are not born with a thick skin to insulate them from cold temperatures, but they it make up with the purchase of a conscience-free lifestyle. Also they should learn how to swim, I mean you are in a boat crossing the middle of Atlantic during Iceberg season, you knew the risks. Investigation The April 14 Twelve for Truth (Titanic Truthers) The Celine Dion Connection Titanic: The Movie Titanic (the movie) - is a movie about a ship full of sodomites which teaches a valid fable regarding the mixing of classes. A very successful hot chick fucks(later determined as attempted rape) a lowly inherently unsuccessful bastard and the both, along with the ship and its passengers are punished by god. Footnotes Also See *Lara Croft External Tubes